


I love you

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: It was probably stupid to practice love confessions in front of a mirror





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon over on Tumblr <3 Sorry I didn't let Sam catch Nate masturbating. This was just so much funnier :')

"Sam, I love you."

Nathan paced up and down in front of the mirror, wringing his hands. No, just coming right out and saying it was too much. His brother would probably start running the other way. 

"Sam, i really really like you, a lot."

Too cheesy. He was a grown man, not a teenager even if his racing heart and sweaty hands did their best to try and convince him otherwise.

"Sam, you are my sun and stars."

That was even cheesier. Sam would hate him when he ever found out and he was bound to. It had been two decades since he had developed a crush on his brother. 

"Sam, I want us to have sex."

Nathan had ignored it, had thought he had gotten over it with Sam's death. Hell, he had loved Elena, still did, but with Sam's return everything that had been bottled up had come crashing down. Many things were lost and found with his brother’s return.

"Sam, I'm giving you my heart," Nathan said and gestured to his reflection. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't tread on it," he muttered as an addition. Why had he thought that practicing this was going to be a good idea. If possible, he was now even more nervous than before. There was no way this wouldn’t end in disaster. 

Sam was out grocery shopping. He had moved in months after Elena had moved out and it had become clear that Nathan was a mess. The closeness hadn't helped pushing the feelings back down again, into the deepest corners of his mind where they belonged. Nathan didn’t want to spend another decade without Sam. Which probably meant that he shouldn’t tell him. He shook his hands to let out some of the pent-up energy and resumed his pacing. Stupid, stupid. Stupid!

"Sam, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Living together again after so many years apart was an experience to say the least. The closer they were the more Nathan wanted to touch and not just a hand on the shoulder or a pat on the back.

At least the view was nice, the few times that Nathan had caught Sam stepping out of the shower. Accidentally! Nathan had had to quickly excuse himself. Fortunately, so far he hadn’t been caught masturbating with Sam’s name on his lips. He couldn’t go on like this. Nathan didn't want to fuck that up, chase Sam away because he couldn't be normal and have normal feelings when he looked at Sam.

"Sam, I love you more than any treasure."

Nathan just knew he was going to fuck it up, just like he had fucked things up with Elena. People didn't tend to stay with the exception of Sully. 

"Sam, you are my treasure."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was he doing, thinking about confessing his feelings to his brother.

"Fuck, Sam's going to hate me," Nathan moaned.

"No, please continue, you almost had it," Sam said from the door frame against which he was leaning.

Nathan whirled around. If he had had anything in his hand he would have dropped it. He pressed a hand to his stuttering heart.

"Jesus, Sam!", Nathan said and paled when his brother’s presence really registered. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you said something about me being your sun and stars," Sam chuckled and moved further into the room. His eyes were twinkling with barely concealed amusement. Nathan didn't really notice. He was too busy having a heart attack. 

Sam had heard everything. Everything.

"I- uh- I- so did you get anything? Groceries?", Nathan helplessly stuttered out and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. A flush was rising under his skin. 

Sam moved closer. "Yes, I did," he said. His eyes were warm. None of the hate that Nathan had expected was present. Instead there was a smile on his brother's lips and reaching up to his eyes. 

Nathan shuffled on the spot. He did his best to look at anything but his brother, only sporadically resting his eyes on him to check his expression before darting away again. His trinkets suddenly were even more interesting. He really had a lot of them. "Sorry, that you had to hear all that, Sam," he said and scratched the back of his head again. 

Sam’s brows lifted. "Oh no! Don't apologize. This saved me a lot of time figuring out how to tell you," he replied with a grin on his face. Likewise he seemed to have some trouble looking Nathan in the face. Nathan couldn’t really blame him.

"Tell me what?", Nathan asked and was subjected to a moment of silence that made his heart sink somewhere to the region of his knees. 

It was Sam’s turn to scratch the back of his head. "That I like you," Sam finally said. 

"Only like? I left my wife for you," Nathan scoffed. His heart lifted a little, shuffling closer to it’s intended place again. Nathan rubbed his elbow and focused. 

"Is that what happened Casanova?", Sam laughed lightly. The distance between them was reduced slowly as Sam took another step towards Nathan. 

Things with Elena had been a mess. It still hurt, but Sam’s presence was pushing it away. "Alright, she left me, but I have loved you for a long time," Nathan said quietly, smile gone. Sam matched him. His face grew serious even though his eyes retained their warmth.

"How long?", Sam said and there were only a few feet separating them.

Nathan exhaled. It had been so long already. "Years before Panama."

Sam smiled at him, stepped closer again until he was within arm reach. Nathan’s heart was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest, but not out of fear. "Good, then I didn't imagine you getting all awkward around me. I thought you had just figured out what your dick was for and didn't want me to find out," Sam chuckled and his eyes crinkled. 

Nathan laughed. "I was in puberty!", he said and Sam caught his hands when he reached for him.

Sam looked down on their hands, on of his hands let go and touched Nathan’s neck. "That late, huh?"

The air felt charged and Nathan stared at Sam’s lips. "Oh shut it, Sam," he said, more distractedly than anything. Nothing more than a sigh escaped him when Sam kissed him, brief and chaste.

"You're right. Hey, Nathan?", Sam said into the air separating them.

Nathan’s lips were tingling and he murmured, "Yeah?"

"You’re my treasure, too."


End file.
